


Eating Out (In)

by Hopeamarsu



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Arousal, F/M, Foreplay (in a way), Period-typical views of sex, Talk about cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: Some men don't like it. Flip Zimmerman isn't one of them.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 19





	Eating Out (In)

”You don’t have to do it you know.” You say while you twirl your wine glass in your hand. Flip looks at you over the rim of his beer bottle, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

“Do what baby?”

“Go down on me. I know it doesn’t taste good and, you know… the hairs get everywhere and….” You trail off, a little embarrassed at having to tell you this. Surely he must know what it’s like, you don’t need to spell it out for him.

Flip looks at you, now even more confused. The bottle and your glass are deposited on the coffee table and he takes both of your hands in his, the size difference so obvious you’d laugh if this was a laughing matter. But it isn’t, he looks almost angry when he turns his whiskey eyes to you. He has to take a deep breath through his nose before speaking.

“Where is this coming from, love?” It's surprisingly restrained as far as his questions normally are when he looks like that. Like he wants to murder someone, despite his eyes holding a tender worry in them. _Are you the source of the anger or the worry?_ You want to deflect, tell him that the conversation is over but his eyes beg you to continue, explain why you spoke the words out loud.

“Oh, umm… Jenny and Marge were talking about it at work. Apparently, Jenny’s husband and she had gotten to a fight over it, he doesn’t want to do it anymore, and I wanted to…I don’t want to fight with you. It’s okay, you don’t need to do it as it’s such a chore. Guess I thought if I told it up front, there’d be no need to fight over it eventually.” You look down, not wanting to see his eyes anymore. You know he’ll understand Jenny’s husband, after all, Marge said that her man also felt this way.

It’s messy, fluids getting everywhere, it tastes “funky” and it’s hard to breathe down there. And if a woman is unshaven, hair can get stuck on places and just the thought makes you wince. 

And what you have with Flip, this love that the two of you share, it’s something you want to keep for a long time. You don’t want to fight over this, so you are resolved to go without him eating you out anymore. It’s okay, it doesn’t even feel that great (that’s a lie and you know it.).

“Baby. Look at me.” Flip's finger finds its way under your chin and suddenly your head is lifted and you drown in those whiskey pools once again. The murder is still there on his face, but there is something else. _Resolution? Determination? Hurt? Worry?_

“Do you like it when I go down on you?” He asks gently, scooting a bit closer to you on the couch so that your knees touch. You find yourself nodding, of course you like it. He is such a good sport for indulging you. But Flip doesn’t understand, you don’t want him to do it because he has too, feels some type of moral obligation for it.

“I mean… Yes, but… I don’t want… If it makes you uncomfortable I don’t…”

“Baby.” He stops your speech as he places one finger on your lips, “Do I seem like I don’t like it?” His eyes darken at this, something that usually happens when he is aroused. _Is he aroused? Why?_ You are confused. 

The way Jenny and Marge spoke of the act, it seemed like their men hated doing it, it didn’t bring them any pleasure. Marge even confessed that once her man was unable to perform otherwise after licking her for a minute. It was like eating a sour onion, her man had told her. And it's not like any of your previous partners spent any quality time down there either. 

“I don’t know, do you?” You find yourself asking, even challenging him to tell you what he really thinks of it. Let's get it all out on the open then, if that is what he wants. He cocks his chin at you, seeking something in your eyes. Once Flip finds it, he smirks and leans a bit closer to you. His voice is husky as he tells you exactly how he feels. 

“I love it. I could eat you out for hours baby, you taste so sweet. I would happily eat you out at any moment of the day. All day, every day.”

He looks almost feral by now, eyes darting between your lap and your face. It’s almost like he wants to rip off your pants and underwear and eat you out right here and now.

“But… Jenny’s husband said that…” You try to reason with him, you don’t want him to feel that you demand this of him.

“Fuck Jenny’s husband. If he is such an imbecile that he doesn’t appreciate her taste, then it’s his loss.” Flip growls, getting angry again. But now you understand, he is not angry with you but with them, the other men.

“Oh.” You breathe out, lost for words.

“Baby, I love how you taste, how you sound when I go down on you. Want an example?”

He places your hand in his crotch and you can feel his hard, throbbing length beneath the dark jean fabric. It’s thick and pulsing under your hand, causing you to gulp and wetness gathers at your panties. A low rumble leaves his chest as you squeeze his length slightly.

“Just talking about it makes me hard baby. I am aching for you, all the time. Let me show you how much I want to eat you out, bring you pleasure beyond this world.”

He grips at both your hands again and pulls you up from the couch. His eyes sparkle with dark lust, as he can barely contain himself. Heat pools in your center and you feel yourself melting.

He captures your lips in a passionate kiss, causing a groan to leave your lips. His kisses have always been a highlight in your relationship as Flip kisses you like he is a man starving like you are his only salvation on this Earth. You stumble together towards the bedroom as he keeps kissing you. A little demonstration of his love of eating you out is in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at Tumblr :)


End file.
